fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mirth'aan: New World/Eps.3
Previously... Hey, Jaden! What's goin' on?" asked Donny, the diner's owner. But Jaden wasn't paying attention to Donny. Because what he saw tore him apart inside. He saw Korey stand up from a table and give a young-looking guy that had been sitting across from her a kiss. She then turned around and saw him staring at her. Jaden looked at Griffen and Adrienne, and by the bewildered look on their faces he could tell that they saw what happened. They all speed-walked out of the diner. "I'll drive." Griffen solemnly said. Jaden passed him the keys, and then proceeded to the back seat, while Griffen and Adrienne sat in the front. Griffen drove on as the radio meteorologist said something about a very large solar cloud coming tomorrow. Just another somebody rambling about something that'll never happen, Griffen thought, just like those 2012 idiots. ---- Jaden was having a terrible weekend. First, was the breakup. Second, was the utility bill. And last, he had a bad and strange dream. One dream was Jaden having been tied to a tree with a sillhouetted figure slashing at him with a sword, but not actually hitting him. The dead bodies of Griffen, Adrienne and some girl that he had never seen before in his life were laying around the dark figure's feet. Yeah, they were definitely creepy dreams. Jaden went and sat on his couch and flipped on the TV. It was the History channel talking about some alleged 2012 prophecy. "Idiot," Jaden said aloud. Like Griffen, Jaden had his "doubts" about the world ending on December 21, 2012. He flipped to the weather. Jaden wanted to go for a walk. The weather man said that the weather would be very clear for most of the day, except he predicted that the large black cloud that was on the radio yesterday was going to reach Earth at about 10:30 a.m. Jaden had time. He headed out. Jaden walked past the supermarket. He then passed the Dollar store. He eventually passed Griffen's house. Once he reached the train tracks he turned around. He turned toward his house. Once he reached Griffen's house he knocked the door. Griffen opened it. "Hey, how are you?" Griffen asked. Jaden replied, "Good. Walk with me will ya?" Griffen said, "Sure." They walked to Jaden's house they talked about everything from sports to current events to back when they were in school. When they got to Jaden's house a dark shadow cast over eveything as far as the eye could see. At one point Jaden thoght he saw an even darker shadow with a humanoid shape, but he couldn't be sure. The shadow was suddenly gone. Jaden checked the time on his phone. "It can't be!" Jaden exclaimed. "It's only 9:30! The weatherman said it'd be here around 10:30." Jaden then noticed a small black orb of some sort. "What's that?" Jaden asked. Griffen then moved toward it and reached down to grab it. Jaden suddenly had a vision of the dream he'd been having. "No!" He screamed. But it was too late. Griffen picked up the orb. Then he sst it back down. Griffen turned toward Jaden. Griffen swung the first punch at Jaden. Find out what happened to Griffen in the next episode! Category:Mirth'aan Category:Mirth'aan: New World Category:Fan Fiction Category:Toln the Echidna Category:Fan Fiction Chapters